


( a feverish weight )

by milkandhoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Presents!, Quidditch, merry christmas fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: "Because they were riding high on a buffeting wind, it took Harry a second to realise that Malfoy was vibrating with rage. They were still pressed together at the knee, and Malfoy took both hands off his broom and very slowly knotted his fist into Harry's jersey."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	( a feverish weight )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tonight We Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415217) by [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger). 



> Tacky!✨ Where do I begin? It's been such a whiplash blur of year, and yet here we are, emerging from the bomb shelter of Drarry fandom crowing, "We've survived!" In the few months that I've known you, I feel I've grown in many ways and you've had a hand in that. Thank you for all your kind words and encouragement. Thank you for believing in me and indulging in my silly moments. It's been so much fun sharing projects and ideas with you, getting your feedback, and watching your growth.
> 
> I feel like I always tell you how talented I think you are, but I hope you know it goes beyond what you can do. You're thoughtful, creative, and intelligent. It brings a smile to my face that you take the time to check on me, and the friends you value. That you share aspects of your personal life and reveal how even more amazing you are to do what you do with the time constraints you have! That you put so much of yourself into what you create. 
> 
> I hope 2020 holds even more amazing things for you. That you continue to find new ways to express yourself and grow. Thanks for being a wonderful presence and friend. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays ❤️


End file.
